1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit; particularly, the present invention relates to a gate driving circuit with transmittance-enhancement design and a display panel having the gate driving circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A display device generally includes a thin-film transistor substrate, a color filter substrate, a backlight module, an optical film, as well as a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit for driving transistors of pixels. With technology improvement, the gate driving circuit of the display device can be directly formed on the thin-film transistor substrate to increase production efficiency and meet requirements of narrow frame products.
However, because the gate driving circuit formed on the thin-film transistor substrate overlaps with a sealant between corresponding upper and lower substrates, the gate driving circuit will block light from reaching the sealant during a sealant curing process and lead to incomplete curing of the sealant. As such, water vapor will pass through the incompletely cured sealant and corrode the gate driving circuit, which will then lead to the gate driving circuit malfunctioning. Therefore, there is still room for improvement of the structure of present-day display devices.